Harry Potter and the Tomb of Souls
by lrose20
Summary: "It shouldn't have been a surprise, really. It was odd for peace to have lasted as long as it had, and though Great Britain had been mostly trouble free since the fall of Voldemort, the rest of the world had faced many issues, some minor, others not so much...the years seemed to fly by, more or less peaceful, until a month after Albus returned home from first year."
1. Prologue

_There isn't a lot of concrete info about the kids ages or houses, other than Scorpius, Rose, Albus and Teddy. Also we know that Victoire was born on the anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts. This is my idea of the ages and houses. Some is speculation and guess work (like Percy waiting three years at least before having a 2nd child) and some of it just personal preference_

_(As of summer 2018)_  
_No first years_

_2nd year: Ravenclaw- Slytherin- Albus Potter Ravenclaw- Gryffindor- Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy Hufflepuff-_

_3rd year: Ravenclaw- Molly Weasley Slytherin- Gryffindor- Roxanne Weasley Hufflepuff-_

_4th year: Ravenclaw- Slytherin- Gryffindor- Fred Weasley Hufflepuff-_

_5th year: Ravenclaw- Slytherin- Lysander Scamander Gryffindor- James Potter, Louis Weasley Hufflepuff- Lorcan Scamander_

_6th year: Ravenclaw- Slytherin- Gryffindor- Dominique Weasley Hufflepuff-_

_7th year: Ravenclaw- Lucy Weasley Gryffindor- Slytherin- Hufflepuff-_

_Graduated: Ravenclaw- Gryffindor- Slytherin- Hufflepuff- Victoire Weasley, Teddy Lupin_

The summer after Albus' first year at Hogwarts was when everything began to change. It shouldn't have been a surprise, really. It was odd for peace to have lasted as long as it had, and though Great Britain had been mostly trouble free since the fall of Voldemort, the rest of the world had faced many issues, some minor, others not so much.

Life after Voldemort and Hogwarts had started off rocky for the trio. Hermione and Ron officially became a couple, which proved interesting given that Hermione had returned to Hogwarts to have her seventh year and take her NEWTs. Harry and Ron hadn't bothered with the schoolwork, and had simply taken the exams separately, Ron barely passing by the skin of his teeth. Ron visited Hermione when he could, but visits became more and more difficult, as both he and Harry had started new jobs at the Ministry. Harry and Ron quickly found that answering to bosses who had preconceptions about who they were and what they were capable of, was much different than answering to a teacher.

Once Hermione had finished her 7th year (and passed her NEWTs with flying colors), it became easier for her and Ron to carry on with a proper relationship. This often brought more trouble and awkward situations than had ever arose when the two had just been dancing around the issue. Ron would on occasion invite Harry over on a night that was supposed to be just him and Hermione, which always resulted in uncomfortable dinners which Harry would try to leave early from. Hermione made this difficult, because even if she was mad at Ron for forgetting a date night, she wouldn't let Harry leave without being a proper friend and host.

Harry did his best despite Ron's blundering to give his best friends the space they needed; after all, he was having his own trouble finding time to spend with Ginny. Ginny had finished up her schooling alongside Hermione and Luna, which gave the three girls an opportunity to become closer friends. After she finished school, Ginny had joined the Holyhead Harpies, a passion that took up nearly all her time. Harry had been thrilled for her, but it had left them with little opportunities to have alone time.

Little, but not none, as Harry and Ginny found the time for Ginny to end up pregnant, with a son. Ginny retired from Quidditch at that point, to become a reporter for the Daily Prophet, though it was Quidditch she continued to take interest in. They beat Hermione and Ron to the punch, as Ginny's older brother did not have his daughter Rose until three years later, when Albus was also born. More children came along, Hugo and Lily only being a year apart. If the trio's school years had been a slow march of fear, studying, and hormones, their married adult lives was a fast whirlwind of quidditch games at home, letters to Hogwarts, busy work days, and frequent trips to the school to attend a match, visit with Neville, or talk to Dumbledore's portrait.

And so the years seemed to fly by, more or less peaceful, until a month after Albus returned home from first year.


	2. Talk of Houses

The big news that was the main topic conversation in the Potter house that summer was Albus' sorting.

"Are there really loads of snakes down there, Al? Doesn't it get slimy? Do you see ol' Snape's ghost in there? You best friends with the Bloody Baron?"

"James Sirius Potter," Harry interjected in a low, dangerous tone. "One more jab at your brother being in Slytherin, and I will lock your broom up for the next two weeks."

Harry was never cruel or unjust with his children as the Dursleys had been with him. He did however give punishment when he found it appropriate, and he never bluffed with a threat. He had no tolerance for any form of bullying from James, however minor it might have been. After seeing how his own father had acted, along with Draco Malfoy and Dudley's bullying, Harry had an extreme hatred for it. The only way James ever got away with anything was when Harry wasn't around to catch him.

As such, James knew his father was all too serious about taking away his broom. The fifteen year old sulked, slumping down in his chair. "But Dad, surely you must think it's weird, having Al in Slytherin?"

"No weirder than Scorpius Malfoy being sorted into Gryffindor," Ginny commented from over her bowl of soup, taking a sip of it and jotting down a note for her next article.

Scorpius' house had been the ultimate reason that Albus had ended up in Slytherin. As fate would happen, M of course comes before P in the alphabet, and so it was Scorpius who sat up on the stool before Albus, and had the sorting hat placed upon his head. The hat had sat for ages, while Scorpius glanced around, his mouth barely moving. Until at long last, the hat had announced: Gryffindor!

Well you can just imagine the commotion this caused in the Great Hall. A Malfoy, in Gryffindor? Malfoys had been in Slytherin for as far back as anyone could recall. Surely the hat had made a mistake, surely it was getting old, it did look rather shabby after all.

The only one not perturbed by this outcome was Scorpius himself, who sat down at the Gryffindor table without hesitation, pointedly ignoring the other Gryffindors who were staring open mouth at him, which included a large portion of the Weasley and Potter family.

Both of George's children, Fred and Roxanne, were in Gryffindor. James of course was.  
So were Bill's two younger children Dominique and Louis. To have Draco Malfoy's son at the same table with them was mad.

Albus didn't know what to do. He wanted to be in Gryffindor more than anything. But to be in the same house as Malfoy? Harry hadn't said anything about that. He'd said the bravest man he ever knew was in Slytherin though…

Soon it was his turn, and Albus had taken his seat on the stool. Just as it had done many years before with Harry, the hat gave Albus a choice, mentioning Gryffindor and how well his father had done there. Unlike Harry, Albus chose Slytherin, and when the hat made this announcement, well, the Great Hall just about lost it. It took the efforts of several teachers to finally restore order, which found Albus at the Slytherin table, surrounded by a bunch of Slytherins who seemed torn between horror and curiosity. The only student who was outright welcoming was Lysander Scamander, son of Luna. His identical twin Lorcan was in Hufflepuff, and though the boys were as similar in appearance as Fred and George Weasley had been, they could not have been more different in personality.

Lysander gave Albus a firm handshake and a warm pat on the shoulder. Albus had been relieved to not be alone, and glad he was not in the same house as Malfoy. However it was with a bit of a sad pang in his chest that he watched his cousin Rose sorted into Gryffindor, waving weakly at him as she sat down beside her cousins.

"I think Albus will do wonderfully in Slytherin," Harry's youngest declared. Lily Luna was the near spitting image of her grandmother Lily Evans, with the only noticeable difference being the large smattering of freckles across her face. She had also inherited Lily's incredible kindness, and held her elder brother Albus in the highest esteem. She of course loved James too, but James had never needed the same kind of love or assurances that Albus did. Lily never failed to comfort her brother, and this evening was no exception.

"Besides, James, imagine if I was sorted into Slytherin. You wouldn't make fun of me, now would you?" Lily asked, green eyes peering at her older brother. James gulped, shaking his head. After all, how could anyone make fun of Lily, sweet, thoughtful Lily?

"'Course not, Lils, but you'd never be sorted into Slytherin. You're too ni-"  
He stopped, at the looks on both his parents faces. He glanced at his younger brother, who was staring at his plate with a miserable expression on his face.

"Er, I mean, you're not cunning enough Lils. You couldn't squish an ant if you wanted to, is all." James backpedaled quickly. He might have enjoyed teasing Albus, but he never wanted to make his brother truly upset. James liked to think of himself as his younger siblings protector, and if he made Al cry, what was to stop others from doing so as well?

"Both Lily and Albus will do wonderfully in their own houses, whatever they are," Ginny declared, finishing the last of her soup and closing her notebook. "Now, who wants to leave all this fuss alone and go play some Quidditch instead?" This suggestion distracted her children and her husband, and the talk of houses was left behind as they raced outside, fighting over brooms and positions.


End file.
